Writing prompts
by FumiRevive
Summary: A collection of half-assed nonsense stories
1. Time Stopper

WP: You have the ability to stop time at will, however there are others with the same ability in the world and when they stop time, you can still move.

Note: I set up my own rules regarding the ability :)

* * *

Sesshomaru was about to land one of the biggest deals made in his business when his clients visibly stopped. Their hands were on the air as they were about to sign the contract. He sighed, clearly irritated with what just happened. Sesshomaru had the ability to stop time whenever he wished to but other people had the same ability as he does.

He had met a few of them and understood a concept of that ability was allowing other time stop users within 10 meters of the one who stopped the time to move. Though he wasn't sure if this time stopper was one of the people he knew. Usually it takes a few hours before time runs again but this one constantly stops time every few minutes!

Intent on finding the culprit, he made his way out of the meeting room and fortunately for him, his ears caught the sound of a woman humming. He followed the soft humming of the woman and found himself standing in front of his secretary. She was too focused on her work and the earphones in her ears had blocked her from hearing Sesshomaru come in.

It came to a shock to Sesshomaru, he had never suspected his secretary to be a time stopper. Not once had she ever stopped time when he was around. He bent down and pulled the earphones away from her. Immediate shock flowed through his secretary as she screamed. She stared at the person in front of her, her jaws slackening as she realized who he was.

"Rin Ieiri."

"S-s-sesshomaru-sama! Y-you're here but... but..." She started to panic. She had made sure that she would not use time stop whenever Sesshomaru was around. And she was so sure that he was supposed to be having his family event in Izanagi Hotel right now. Why was he here?!

"You are a time stopper." He simply said. There was only one time he had used time stop when his secretary was near, but she didn't move when he did it. How?

She looked down on the floor, refusing to answer the dog demon.

"Are you still mad Rin?"

"I-I'm not mad."

"Then talk to me while looking at me in the eye." Rin had suddenly created a distance toward Sesshomaru a few weeks before. He didn't know why but he had suspected it had something to do with his client's daughter.

"Yes. I stop time. What about it?"

"In a fact I have discovered, time stoppers within 10 meters from the initiator can move, but you my dear secretary, have not moved before."

She shook her head. "It came to a shock to me as well. I didn't know you could stop time. I didn't know how to react when you... you held my face." She said still not looking up to him.

Arm snaking towards her waist, he tipped her face towards him and crashed his lips to hers. She melted instantly in his arms. Their mouths wrestled each other before the need of oxygen cut them off.

"W-what was that for?!"

"That's for tricking me." Before he pulls her in for another kiss, she shoves him away. She wraps her arms around her as if protecting herself from Sesshomaru.

"But you have Kagura already! Why are you even doing this?!"

"Kagura?"

"You went out with her. And you two looked really close." She took a step back when he approached her. "And seeing how you quickly forget about me after your meeting with her..."

She was now trapped, her back was behind the bookshelf and Sesshomaru had his hand on it.

"You were the first one who ignored me." He stated. "That day when I came back to the office. You didn't welcome me back as you always do."

She hung her head down, guilty of the accusation. He tipped her head towards him again.

"Then you started being so cold to me. Your eyes lost the warmth whenever you saw me. And then I suddenly see you being close with manager in the finance department."

"K-kohaku?! H-he was just asking me about the data you sent!"

"Yes. Over lunch. And you accepted it quite eagerly." He murmured, his eyes narrowed a bit.

"You regularly take your lunch with Kagura. I smell her perfume on you." She countered back.

He sighed. "Of course. I have to entertain her to get her father to sign the contract. Which was suppose to happen now, had you not stop the time. Then I can drop my attention to her and get you back from Kohaku's grasp."

"B-but I'm not Koha-" her eyes widened at the confession.

"Then all the more better. I like you Rin. Be mine." He stole her lips once again and ravished her there and then. He pulled her in his office and proceeded to remove Rin's clothes off of her, which Rin had done to him as well.

Sesshomaru was back in the meeting room in the very same position he has been before time stopped. Only thing changed was that a rather disheveled Rin was standing near the door watching over them. Time ran again, and the hands that were previously stuck on air was now on the table, signing away on the contract paper.

The client looked at Sesshomaru and spoke up. "You seem to suddenly be in a good mood. What happened?"

"Nothing important." Sesshomaru smirked, eyeing Rin from where he sat. He gathered up the files and stood up. Kagura immediately stood to her feet and wrapped her arm around Sesshomaru.

"Let's go eat at the new Italian restaurant that opened down the streets!" Rin looked away from her boss and was about to leave the room before Sesshomaru's voice stopped her.

"I'm sorry Kagura." He shrugged off her offending arms away from him. "I promised my girlfriend Rin over there that I would take her there. And probably go to the nearby hotel if there's still time to spare. Thank you for inviting me though, I have to go now." He nodded his thanks to his client and held Rin by the arm, leaving the room with her.

Kagura shrieked. "Wait! How was she suddenly there?!"

Sorry. Didn't know how to finish this. I had this prompt so many months ago and... tada.


	2. Spider and Destroyer

WP: The hero and his girl are 'on a break.' With loads of frustration and time on his hands, the hero's foiling the villain's plot left and right. Desperate, the villain hatches a new plan: Get those two back together.

* * *

"Give it up Spider." Sesshomaru appeared from the corner of the back alley where Naraku loved to do his bad deeds. It was the third time this week when Dark Destroyer Sesshomaru had shown up and foiled his actions again. Apparently Sesshomaru and his long-time girlfriend Rin were on a "time-out" thus giving Sesshomaru more free time on his hands to which he used it to stop every bad events happening, much to Naraku's dismay. Oh yes, every villain knew of Dark Destroyer's girlfriend Rin since they had always timed their bad deeds whenever Dark Destroyer was out on a date with her, the hero wouldn't even bat an eyelash at them when he was with her. Not that the Destroyer knew the villains knew about her.

Naraku released his grip on the tipsy woman's arm and pushed her away. "Dark Destroyer. Here again to foil my plans?" A dark aura spread from his body and his face became more menacing. Before he could unleash his power, in a blink of an eye, Dark Destroyer was gone from his sight. Sharp claws dug through his skull and he felt his head being smashed three-, no four, no five times against the wall. Seeing stars forming above his head, he wondered why the hell did he even try to challenge the Destroyer when he knew he couldn't win against him.

Sesshomaru shoved his hands inside his pocket, throwing a disgusted look at the Spider's face, he lightly kicked the Spider's head against the wall.

"Stop wasting my time." He muttered before walking away.

* * *

2 Days Later

Naraku grabbed the bag of ice that was on his head and threw it in the sink. It had been two days since he did something bad and he was literally itching to do something. But not with Destroyer roaming so freely and so attentively. Oh yes he has heard the news of his fellow villains being caught and severely beaten up that they couldn't even bring themselves on their feet. He sat on the edge of his black couch, thinking his next course of action.

How could he go and do his shit when Destroyer was everywhere? He clenched his eyes, thinking hard. What was his weakness? His soft spot? What irks the Destroyer?

And suddenly an idea popped inside his mind.

He had to get those two back together so that Destroyer wouldn't have time sweeping the streets again! He patted himself for the marvelous idea and set himself to work.

First up, he had to study his target.

It was no trouble for Naraku to find Rin's house. Disguised as a spider, he planted himself near the window where he could observe everything in the house without the Destroyer noticing him. On cue, Destroyer had visited Rin's home. He knocked twice, thrice and waited for his girlfriend to open the door. According to Naraku's reports, it had been three weeks since their "time out."

Naraku looked inside the house, seeing Rin typing on her computer, probably her upcoming book. The woman was a famous author on children's books. Her first book, Whack the Spider, was one of his favorites because everything was so detailed and- Naraku shook his head, enough of that. Rin had heard the knock, he noted, but made no move to open the door. She glared at her screen and began typing more furiously on her keyboard.

Destroyer huffed out an annoyed sighed. He grasped the door knob and rattled it. The door was locked. He ran his hand through his hair, maybe trying to ease his frustration.

"Rin I know you are in there." Sesshomaru said, pounding on the door. "And I know you can hear me. Open this door or I'll break it down."

Before the fifth pound hit, the door opened and angry brown eyes glared at him. "Stop! Mrs. Yamashita is already looking through her binoculars!"

Sesshomaru looked at the elderly woman's house, the woman was indeed spying on them through her second floor window. Her window blinds quickly closed when Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her.

He focused his attention back to Rin.

"Look Rin." He pushed the door with his hand, inviting himself in without the permission on his girlfriend. Spider quickly used his power and teleported himself to an invisible spot in Rin's living room.

"It's been three weeks. Let's stop this. I miss you." He exhaled, clearly tired from this time out they were having. Masculine scent invaded Rin's nostril as she took in her lover's sight. She felt a hand snake through her waist and pulled was against her boyfriend's chest. When her hands landed on his chest, she involuntarily clutched on his shirt and looked up to him, almost giving up. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Oh God tell me they're not going to have sex in front of me. But then again, if they're going to get back together now.." Naraku was cut short when Rin suddenly spoke.

"Then tell me why you didn't answer your phone that night? And several other nights? You seem to suddenly disappear and I don't even know what you do!"

"Rin, you know what I do-"

"YES! I know you're my editor but really! You suddenly disappear and appear in a blink of an eye, do you think I don't notice when you're suddenly gone! That time we were buying our tickets for the Fast and Furious and you suddenly dashed from the line?"

"Fast and Furious?" Naraku thought. "AH! That was the time when Kanna and I were kidnapping women to be sold to gangs. Destroyer had suddenly appeared and quickly finished bashing their heads on the concrete wall and dashed off after releasing the women."

"I went to the washroom." Sesshomaru smoothly lied, his hands still on her waist.

"Liar! I smelled a woman's perfume on you! Just tell me what you did and-"

"No." His answer was final and left no room for arguments. His cold eyes challenged Rin to argue with him on that topic again. Rin glared at her boyfriend and pushed him away from her.

"We're through."

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru's eyebrow quirked up at her sudden statement.

"I said we're through. If you can't tell me what you did then I suspect you are cheating on me."

"I did not cheat-"

"Then why can't you tell me?!" Hot tears sprung from her eyes, her hands clenched, trying to keep her anger in and from lashing out at her boyfriend.

"It is confidential."

"Get out!" She pointed at the door behind her.

"Rin.'

"Get out of my house Sesshomaru! I hate you!" She shouted at him.

"So be it. Goodbye Rin." She felt a gush of wind and the small sound of the door shutting.

Naraku watched the whole thing with his beady small eyes. "Holy shit. Destroyer is going to rampage tonight. He is definitely going to kill one of us tonight." He gulped, watching Rin wipe all her tears with her sleeves but tears continued to drip down her eyes like a faucet.

2 Hours Later

Rin continued on her work and Naraku was now on the ceiling, making himself comfortable as he weaved through his webs.

Kagome had dropped by when Rin had called her on the phone following the break up scene Naraku had witnessed.

"I can't believe Sesshomaru wouldn't tell you what he did even if you broke up with him!" Kagome placed a steaming mug of coffee beside Rin's papers. Rin gazed up at Kagome and smiled.

"Thanks Kagome. You're the best."

"This is nothing my dear Rin. So what now? 2 years of courting and 5 years of relationship going down the drain?"

"He cheated-"

"Do you have proof?"

"Well I smell another woman's perfume on him and"

"Psh, that's normal, could have just bumped into him or something. And I doubt Sesshomaru would cheat on you. He's very serious about you. Come on Rin, 2 years of courtship and you were recovering from your breakup with Kohaku then."

"Well he's tired of me. And he couldn't trust me, with whatever he's hiding. I doubt that's something I'd want from him. Distrust." She blew on her cup and sipped on her coffee.

"I still say you were too hasty to break up with him." Kagome's phone lit up, catching the attention of both ladies and the spider.

"Inuyasha texted." Kagome opened her phone and read the message out loud.

"HE'S FUCKING MAD I TELL YOU! HE'S BURNING THE HOUSE DOWN!" Kagome showed the screen to Rin, to which she merely shrugged.

"The guy is nuts about you. I don't get why he couldn't tell you this thing he's hiding." Kagome sighed and stared up the ceiling. Directly connecting her eyes with the spider lazily perched up there.

"OH MY GOSH!" Kagome screamed. Her eyes almost popped out from her sockets. A scream also followed, one from Rin herself. "A spider! How did it come in here! I always clean my house!"

The two women panicked, obviously not sure what to do.

"Geez." Naraku thought, for someone who wrote Whack the Spider book, she sure was scared of spiders. That book talked about bravery and spiders and how to whack the to the ground. While the two girls ran off to somewhere, one muttering about a broom, Naraku's brain had already set out a plan to get the two together. "Yes. Perfect, she will definitely scream from terror and-" Before he could finish the sentence, he saw Kagome from the other room bringing out a broom and hurrying Rin with the trashcan.

"Can't die here yet. See ya later ladies." He spun around his web and disappeared, leaving only his web as evidence.

"Eeeek! Rin! The spider is gone! It just vanished!"

* * *

3 days later

Naraku walked back and forth in his kitchen. His plan was ready to be brought out in 2 hours' time. He had planted his children behind RIn's backyard and had instructed them on how to get inside her house. Ha! The house would be crawling with spiders and Rin would be so terrified. And of course, as the boss of this plan, he would show himself first and send out a signal to his children to attack the house. That time, Destroyer would be around the neighborhood fighting Hakudoshi, just in time for Rin to let out a ear splitting screech and have Destroyer tearing down her door and save her from his grasp. Perfect.

He nodded to himself for the brilliant plan and quietly stalked towards the entrance of his house.

"Show time."

It was 7pm when Rin returned from home. She slung her bag to her comfy couch and went straight to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Sesshomaru had not come to work ever since they broke up, the other editors stated that he had requested a leave for a few months.

"He doesn't even want to see me anymore!" She bit back a sob and she poured herself a glass of milk. After grabbing the leftover food from her fridge, she placed them at the coffee table in front of her couch and opened the television.

"Two criminals caught the afternoon, and it's all thanks to Dark Destroyer!" A warm feeling spread inside Rin's chest as she heard Dark Destoyer's name. Ah, despite his unheroic name, he had caught so many bad guys that it had made her neighborhood so safe to be at even in the ungodly hours of the night. His usual signature move, to know it was him, was usually blood on concrete walls and floors, all from smashing of heads. She sighed dreamily, wishing she could have glimpse of him or even an autograph.

Naraku appeared at her ceiling again, noticing his target had come back home and was currently shoving a forkful of pasta down her throat. He waited for her to finish before setting his plan to action. He for one didn't like someone ruining his dinner and didn't want to give that displeasure to anyone else.

30 minutes passed and Rin took the last gulp of her milk. She sighed contently and rubbed her belly. Her eyes were still glued to the television screen. Naraku looked at the clock, 7:35pm, good. Hakudoshi must be finishing up right now. Naraku let himself down, hanging on a string of web.

Though no matter how large he was, it seems that Rin's attention was still on the television. Naraku used his power to force knock the empty glass of milk out of the coffee table. The glass shattered satisfyingly and Rin jumped from the shock, her focus suddenly laid on the big spider across the room.

Rin freezed, feeling her muscle all stop from the shock. She realized that it was the spider from before, and before she could scream her lungs out it suddenly moved all its legs, in a very creepy way that spooked out the horror loving girl inside her. A creak could be heard from her kitchen and suddenly a wave of small black spiders crawled from her kitchen.

This time, Rin screamed her heart out.

"You bore me demon." Sesshomaru swiped his claws against the beast. "How long are you going to keep up this pointless fight?" Hakudoshi smiled, suddenly stopping from the attacks Sesshomaru gave. Sesshomaru stopped on his tracks as his claws dripped with poison. A blood curdling scream was heard, it was a woman's voice. A woman's voice he far knew intimately. He sped to Rin's house as if his life depended on it.

"Just waiting for her to scream." Hakudoshi smiled as he watched Sesshomaru ran.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru shattered the door blocking his way. The whole room was covered with small spiders and a rather large spider loomed from the center. Rin was cowering beside the coffee table. Her legs had given out.

"S-S-Sesshomaru… help me…" Tears poured out from her eyes, she trembled as she tried to crawl towards him. He immediately cradled her against his chest.

"Rin, you'll be okay." He glared up to the large spider.

"Spider." He narrowed his eyes.

"Good to see you too Dark Destroyer." The spider's voice vibrated against the room.

Rin looked up to Sesshomaru, her eyes wide and surprised. "Dark… Destroyer?"

"Sesshomaru looked back to her and nodded. "Stay here. Don't stray far from behind me."

Rin was going to comment that she couldn't as the whole walls were covered with small spiders and she has arachnophobia but decided against that. She nodded mutely at him.

Naraku suddenly snapped from the string he held on and transformed to his humanoid form. "Let's fight."

Rin watched in awe as her hero Dark Destroyer dragged the Spider from across the room. Her head nodding every time Destroyer dropped a punch on the Spider's face. She saw how Destroyer's aura flared and instantly burned all the small spiders in the room. She gulped, this was the last scene. This was the signature move.

Destroyer dug his claws against Naraku's scalp and bashed his head against the wall, one, two, three, four, five, thud. Destroyer growled at the Spider, still wanting to do more when he realized that Rin was still there. His head snapped to Rin, as if sensing that she was disgusted with him with this show of powers of his, but instead he saw awe and amazement in her eyes. His throat dried up and he didn't know what to say.

Rin ran up to him and squeezed him against her chest. Tears still flowing out her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I was so scared Sesshomaru." She sobbed.

"You're okay now Rin. I've taken care of the Spider."

Naraku rolled his eyes mentally.

"Y-you are the Dark Destroyer…"

Shame suddenly decorated Sesshomaru's face and he looked away.

"Yes. I am. Do you hate me now?" His voice cracked a bit, afraid of her answer.

"No!" She answered firmly. "I've… I've always looked up to Dark Destroyer… he… he made me feel safe in this neighborhood again…" She confessed, love and adoration in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Then…"

"Was this your secret?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Will you take me back Rin? I need you."

Rin was silent for a while, still reveling on the fact that her boyfriend was actually Dark Destroyer.

"Oh for God's sake woman answer the guy." Naraku muttered under his breath.

"Yes Sesshomaru. I love you so much."

A few minutes later, Naraku was handcuffed by the police, he was too weak to escape after all the beating Sesshomaru had given him. He had brought them together again but at what cost? Him being locked up in demon jail! He looked at the couple that was sharing a kiss now. He sighed, well at least his fellow villains could use this to continue on with their work. He'd just have to ring up one of his buddies to break him out of jail again.


End file.
